All The Things She Said
by Angel-May
Summary: What if Galinda had done something at Shiz to make her maybe as unpopular as Elphaba Gelphie Videofic Rated T for One Swear Word in song
1. All The Things She Said

A.N okay my first Wicked Fanfiction, I haven't read the book, barely seen the play but still I gather what I can. This takes place during Shiz. What if something happens that makes Glinda just as unpopular as Elphaba?

I own nothing but the lap…. Actually No father owns that, right okay that's it I OWN NOTHING

This is a Gelphie videofic, set to t.A.T.u's All the things she said. And It's based off the musical, so of course they're going to sing out of the blue.

**All The Things She Said**

"Elphie, stop" The Blonde haired girl yelled across the field, which was packed with students who immediately drew their attention to the two girls, one of which completely ignored the command directed at her, "STOP" Galinda yelled even louder then before, finally capturing the attention of the formidable green girl,

"Galinda," Elphaba sighed, turning back round and walking towards the blonde, "please, stop this, you're making a scene" she continued placing her hands on the blonde's stiff shoulders. The whole playground was watching, awe-struck, at the two girls who, just weeks ago, loathed each other. Now they were fighting like an old married couple, not like the enemies they were. Had something changed?

"Elphaba, I don't care if I'm making a scene," Galinda took a deep breath and in her most eloquent voice possible, said directly to Elphaba, ignoring everyone else, with love, "I love you, Elphie, I don't care who knows!" Elphaba was overcome was emotion for the girl stood in front of her,

"Come Galinda, I love you too, with all of my heart." She took Galinda's hand and lead her behind the building, and out of a fence, which disconnected the school building from the gravel courts.

After about two hours the rest of the school and Galinda's parents and Elphaba's father and sister were stood just behind the fench,

"Elphaba!" the balding man yelled to Elphaba, "What is the meaning of this, I thought I told you to not make a spectacle of yourself, you're embarrassing your sister and I"

"Oh father really," Elphaba said in frustration, "I embarrass you with whatever I do, why should I stop this time, now hush-a-bye" She turned her back on him. Galinda's parents didn't really mind, their little girl had found happiness, they were happy for her, unfortunately her 'friends' didn't agree with the matter at hand,

"Galinda, please," Pfannee said in a hushed loud whisper, "You are ruining your reputation"

"Uh huh" Shenshen agreed. Their eyes begged for an excuse in Galinda's.

"Sorry girls," She said sighing, "But I don't care…at all." And with that she kissed Elphaba fully on the lips, for all to see. Elphaba was shocked at first then returned it after a few seconds.

Elphaba and Galinda started singing, maybe to each other, maybe to everyone else, nobody could actually tell. Elphaba had already started singing a few seconds before Galinda, but they were singing the same thing,

"_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough"_

Elphaba ran to the fence, in apparent anger, possible frustration still, and smacked her hands against the wire, almost as though trying to be released.

"_I'm in serious sht, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?"_

Galinda took Elphaba's hands in her own and kissed them both, stopping Elphaba dead on, she picked up where Elphaba left off, both ignoring the gasp that was heard throughout the crowd at the curse word Elphaba had used,

"_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free"_

Elphaba smiled and took Galinda into her arms and kissed the top of her head, stopping Galinda, for the next line,

"_Nobody else so we can be free"_

This gravel court was probably the best place for them, even though everyone could see them together, no-one could touch them, or hurt them.

"_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said"_

They were running back and forth, almost as if they were lost, everyone had become speechless, a few still whispering words of insult to each other. Elphaba and Galinda were stealing kisses at every chance they got, holding each other. They were all both a bit chaotic really.

"_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame"_

Elphaba sang it so powerfully, yet with the most emotion Galinda had yet to see from her and it made her so happy that this emotion was directed at her, she had tears in her eye's as she sung the next bit,

"_When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head"_

Galinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba's waist and buried her head and Elphaba's neck, placing a light trail of unseen kisses before they launched back into the chorus together,

"_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said"_

The crowd were in shock and these two girls forwardness, some were a little outraged, some disgusted and some were just happy for the two girls happiness and love, and others were jealous.

Elphaba took Galinda's hand and led her towards the shed located just behind them and they sat down together, Galinda's head leaning on Elphaba's shoulder, And then she looked up, slowly, directly at her parents. Elphaba did the same, but just directed her stare at her father. Galinda went first,

_"Mother, looking at me_

_Tell me what do you see_

_Yes I've lost my mind"_

Elphaba stated her part of the song just after, followed the same pattern,

_"Daddy, looking at me_

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line"_

The uncharacteristic term of 'daddy' from Elphaba made her father's head turn in wonder and his daughter new-found boost of inner strength, he turned away from her, feeling a slight bit of respect for the green-girl he had chose to hate for all these years. Elphaba smiled slightly at the sight of her father, walking away yet still watching her. Galinda kissed Elphaba in every place she could reach, within reason,

"_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said"_

Galinda took Elphaba's hand and led her out to the wide open courtyard and they ran off together, to spend an entire day, just the two of them, they would face whatever people had to say to them after their day, but for now they were at peace with everything. Which, for Elphaba, is saying something.

TBC


	2. Gomenasai

A/N Disclaimer: I still own nothing, I didn't even buy this laptop, grr. Oh well I'm over it.

Gomenasai: I'm sorry

It had been three whole weeks since their confession if front of the entire school and the abuse had already begun. It seemed gay couples were not embraced at their school. Elphaba had told her time and time again not to tell anyone about any feelings they had towards each other but ever since that first argument that started Glinda's truth-telling, everything had been whirl winded and chaotic.

Glinda wasn't used to the feeling of being unpopular like Elphaba was and couldn't really cope with it. Her nights were spent cuddling up in Elphaba chest trying to forget all the words of abuse, tears streaming in tiny torrents down the perfectly pale cheeks landing in pools on Elphaba's dress, her hissing in pain whenever any moisture would soak through and that ended up with Glinda crying even more and crying out words of sorry.

Sometimes Elphaba got fed up with the constant crying and arguments ensued and one of them left the room. This was happening this particular night, but only a little bit worse than usual;

"Glinda would you PLEASE stop your constant crying," Elphaba yelled suddenly, Glinda's tears stopping almost immediately, never had Elphaba sounded this harsh,

"Elphaba I can't, everything's really bad" Glinda had stood up by now, "It's not my fault I have too many emotions brewing up inside of me"

"It is your fault all this is happening" Elphaba said all of sudden, Glinda's eyes welled up again, "If you and your big mouth hadn't of opened up all of a sudden none of this would ever have happened" Elphaba's hand instantly maneuvered to her mouth, clamping down, hard. She immediately regretted the words that had left her mouth but it was too late, Glinda had already run into the bathroom and locked the door behing her,

"Glinda please, come on out of there" Elphaba said after a while of hearing nothing from behind the door, out of the blue she heard some quiet singing from behind the door,

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind  
A precious pearl_

The singing stopped and Elphaba knew Glinda wanted her to carry on with another part to their own special song,

_When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed_

Elphaba thought about how true that was, she wasn't allowed to cry, she was allergic to water,

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

They sang it together, their hearts telling them what to sing, they did need a friend, they also needed something more, but they thought better then to mention, for they knew in their hearts what they really needed,

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain_

Elphaba's breath caught in her throat, stopping the singing for a couple of seconds. What had Glinda possibly meant by that? Unknown to Elphaba, Glinda had heard Elphaba's practically silent tears through the night,

_When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself_

Glinda's tears had stopped throughout the entire song, and now she could clearly think about everything and she wondered when had Elphaba ever wanted to call for her help, maybe that's what the line meant, that she stopped herself and washed away any emotion that suggested weakness. Glinda felt a new wave of sadness overflow her, but she held back the tears,

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

Elphaba sighed and fell back against the wall next to the door that locked Glinda away from her, she had to stay strong though, for Glinda, she couldn't have both of them in a sobbing mess on the floor,

_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege_

Elphaba's head shot up from her lap. Had Glinda really dreamt about her? Was she a privilege to be had? All these thoughts swam in her head until she realized that Glinda had stopped singing and it was, as the pattern went, her turn,

_When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away_

Glinda sat up at this point, dried her eyes and opened, knowing Elphaba would be wrapped up in this verse she was singing, Glinda slipped through the door and after Elphaba had finished the verse she held out her hand to her and Elphaba looked up through the tears that she was desperately trying to hide and smiled her first real smile for ages, they finished the song together,

_Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

Elphaba wrapped Glinda in her arms, mumbling promises and vows of love. Glinda was half-laughing, half-crying until she took a deep breath and removed herself from Elphaba's embrace,

"Elphie, Please, please forgive me, I never, ever, meant for us to have a fight like this," Glinda sighed, "I guess I should have been stronger."

"Glinda, darling, there is nothing to forgive, at least you can show your emotions." Elphaba said taking Glinda's hand and kissing it, ever so gently,

"Oh Elphaba, I love you so much"

"And I you my darling" Elphaba said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Glinda smiled, then took Elphaba's head in her hands and kissed her with every ounce of passion she had in her tiny body, Elphaba happily complied and they stood like that for a good five minutes, just holding and kissing one another.

TBC_  
_


End file.
